


To you, I give these flowers of my love

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: Oh dear, Tragic love, is it? [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions Of Soulmates, Overblot (Twisted-Wonderland), Slightly Sad, mentions of Hanahaki, other characters make an appearance, realizing love too late, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Through (mostly) Vil's pov as he goes through the training and VDC, as he slowly realizes his love for Yuu, a little too late.
Series: Oh dear, Tragic love, is it? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166627
Kudos: 26





	To you, I give these flowers of my love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comforting Vil after his Overblot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761757) by Pyroxscenes. 



> I give thanks to my friend Raindrop for beta reading this. I didn't know it was Prefect and not perfect...
> 
> Also, please check out https://pyroxscenes.tumblr.com/post/640702103273209856/obviously-contains-chapter-5-spoilers-welcome-to !! I took some inspiration from this.  
> Oh! As well as Otome Ayui, Shel-BB, and https://kanadesmusingsblog.wordpress.com/ for the translations.
> 
> Small edit: It should be noted that this is a continuation of my fic "Of Pink Roses and Yellow Daffodils", so if you have not read it yet, it would be best to do so.

Vil was unsure of how to feel at the moment. He had checked up on the potatoes in training after Yuu had fainted in the bathroom. Normally, he would have disregarded the entire ordeal, yet, he couldn’t shake off the scene that had laid before him as Yuu had fallen into his arms. 

Blood was oozing from their mouth, along with  _ pink and yellow flower petals.  _ The sink was filled to the brim with them, the stench of blood almost enough to overwhelm his senses. No matter how he looked at it, it was an urgent emergency, one that needed immediate medical attention, lest death befall on the prefect. 

Everyone was shaken from the event. 

He could only hope that everyone would be able to steer their mind away from what had happened. He knew he wouldn’t be able to, but it was of utmost importance that he should. 

He walked over to the window, the once abandoned dorm giving him a sense of odd comfort. It was no five star hotel, nor was it his dorm room, yet it was just enough. He could see a bit of Yuu’s personality shine through each room. At the windowsill, there was a small plant. It was a succulent, a plant that hardly needed watering until the soil was completely dry. 

Right across from the window was a painting of sorts, one that hadn’t been there before. He knew it didn’t belong, the painting depicting flowers, the glowing paint painted in such a way that they looked similar to the will-o-wisps. That, and there was a signature at the bottom right of the painting, stylistic written to say YUU. 

It was charming, to say the least. 

He let out a sigh. It was rather late into the evening, yet the anxiety that had swelled up in his stomach prevented him from getting any sleep. A small part of him wondered how Yuu was doing, and if they were fine.

Although, time could only tell. 

  
  


0000

Training was a good way to numb the mind from the unnecessary. Not having Yuu around made things only ever so slightly harder, as Vil often found himself about to say their name when they were going to request them to do a task- turn on the radio, get us some towels, grab us some water, and all that a manager was to do. 

And every time he almost did, he’s reminded of the painful situation that Yuu was somehow in. He didn’t quite show it, but he indeed cared for them as much as the rest of the ‘potatoes’. Despite Yuu’s small role as manager, they did have an impact on the others, fitting for the one called Beast Tamer. The difference in performance was slight, but it was there, no doubt caused by Yuu’s absence. 

Yet, Vil couldn’t bring himself to berate Ace, or Deuce, or Kalim about it (Jamil performed just as usual, he noted). Not when he, too, depended on Yuu in some sort of way. 

It had been a few days since he last saw Yuu, and the VDC was coming closer still. The only update he was told came from Crowley himself- that Yuu was undergoing a surgery to ‘cure’ them of their condition. He had briefly inquired about Yuu’s illness, yet Crowley was unable to give a proper answer. 

“I’ll have yet to receive permission to talk of the qualities that Dorm Prefect Yuu bears in terms of what is ailing them… However, all that I may say is that it had come from the world in which they were brought forth in. Worry not, it is not contagious, as it relates to their wellbeing and how they were created.”

As if that had eased his worries. In between sessions and checking who was number one on Mira, Vil had begun to think of what kind of disease or illness that Yuu could possibly have. He couldn’t get rid of that night. He could still painfully hear Yuu’s loud fit of coughs, or their groans of despair. The fact that he hadn’t noticed until it was too late had hurt him even more. 

He couldn’t properly take care of the manager, how could he properly care for the rest of the ‘potatoes’? What if- 

No. Vil wouldn’t allow himself to think of such a way. Not now. No matter how much he wanted to think of Yuu.. because…

  
  
  


He, and his team, will defeat Neige Leblanc. 

  
  
  


_ He’ll see to it that they do.  _

  
  
  
  


0000

The day that Yuu had returned, Vil was more than relieved. To know that Yuu had returned safe and sound was more than he could ask for. The anxiety that once took hold in his stomach had disappeared nearly completely with Yuu’s arrival. The ounce that remained quietly nagged him, that there was something that was off, something  _ wrong.  _

_ Yuu wasn’t the same Yuu as before.  _

He didn’t bring it however, and he made sure to let the others go see Yuu before him, Ace and Deuce the first ones to see Yuu, right after Grim. He wasn’t sure if Kalim and Jamil had taken a chance to go check on Yuu, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the two had gone to sleep before even knowing Yuu was here. He didn’t blame them, since training was still as strenuous as ever. They needed all the strength that they could get. 

  
  


Vil stood in front of what was obviously Yuu’s door. It was hard to miss, the door painted with an array of flowers, glowing will-o-wisps, as well as small, glowing fairies. No other door had such a great amount of detail. Although he did question the choice of flowers, the very same ones that had brought Yuu into a coughing fit so violent, that they coughed up blood. Charming, at first glance, haunting once you knew the fact. 

“Shall we go in, Roi du Poison?” 

Rook stood next to him, giving Vil his a small, genuine smile. Vil, in return, offered one of his own. It was reassuring to have Rook there with him, the hunter always there whenever Vil needed any help of some sort. 

“Yes, of course,” Vil replied. He quietly exhaled, placing his hand on the cold bronze doorknob, twisting it. The door opened slowly, but the two were hit with a strong floral scent. 

The duo entered Yuu’s room, taking in the sight that had laid before them. 

The normally energetic Yuu was sitting in their bed, their hands stroking Grim’s fur, as they scrolled through their phone. Yuu looked up at them, their weary eyes clearly telling them of how exhausted they were. Vil knew he couldn’t stay long,  despite what the urge to stay and comfort them told him.

“How are you faring, Trickster?” Rook looked over Yuu with a great deal of concern, taking a glance to the two flower pots that sat next to the bed. Vil had to follow Rook’s line of vision to see them, the flowers almost obscured by the bed had Vil not turned his head ever so slightly. 

_ The flowers were the same as those in the sink, but without the blood.  _

It was faint, but both Rook and Vil could smell the cleaning agents that were used to remove the blood. Rook was not there when Yuu had fallen, but he was there to witness the aftermath. There was a clear connection between Yuu and the sudden appearance of flowers, yet neither of them knew what it was other than it was there. 

“I’m doing much better, Rook,” Yuu spoke, their voice hoarse and scratchy. “Just recovering is all.”

“If I may, what kind of surgery did they have to perform?” Vil stared at their eyes. Just moments before there was a brightness, but it had faded the moment he entered the room. Vil could tell that something else was amiss, yet he couldn’t place his finger as to what it was. 

“Ah, they’ve removed the flowers out of my lungs.” Yuu looked down, petting the snoozing Grim. Before either Rook or Vil could ask another question, Yuu continued, “I decided to keep the flowers, as a reminder of my…” Yuu paused for a moment, the silence hanging heavy in the air, “Ah, no matter. In any case, the reason why flowers grew in my lungs was because we’re born with them. They usually don’t cause any problems, although removing them before they bloom is somewhat frowned upon, so we keep them.”

“Why in the name of the Seven would anyone keep the seeds in?” Vil didn’t understand the sentiment, although he knew that the world that Yuu had came from was different from the one they were currently in. It never occurred to him just  _ how  _ different it was. 

Yuu averted their eyes, shifting in their bed, “Ah, I would like to answer your question, but…”

“I see,” Vil replied, noticing Yuu’s discomfort, “ We’ll let you get some proper rest, then. Sleep well, Yuu.” Vil could see there was something that was troubling Yuu, noticing that their eyes were beginning to water. “Let’s go, Rook.”

“Good night, Trickster.” Rook gave a slight bow, and the two then left the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Just as expected, the two could hear the stifled cries that were muffled through the door. The two looked at one another, concern lacing their expressions. 

“We should go, Vil. I don’t believe it would be best for us to remain much longer.”

Vil let out a small sigh, yet he understood, “You’re right, Rook. We should prepare for bed ourselves.”

Rook tipped his hat, giving one last farewell before he left, leaving Vil alone in the hall. Vil lingered for a moment more, hearing another quiet wail rip through the room, softened by the door. He felt pity for them, truly, he did. He didn’t know what Yuu was going through, but it was obvious enough that there was emotional pain behind it all that made it worse. He wondered if there was anything he could do, but all he could was to leave Yuu alone, as they had requested. 

Vil then walked over to his room, feeling a deep pain in his chest, unsure of what to make of the feeling. 

  
  
  


0000

The day of the VDC had come, and Vil felt a small amount of anxiety pulse through his veins. Today would be the day that he’ll finally be number one, and all his hard work would pay off. Everything was perfect and ready to go, although Vil had found that his mind had at times wandered in curiosity of Yuu’s wellbeing. He supposed it was natural, as Yuu had been a slight help in their duty as manager. After everyone saw Yuu, Vil could see that everyone was back to their high spirits. 

He was in the middle of preparing for the rehearsal, overseeing the progress that everyone was making, giving last minute advice to those who had needed it, and everything he possibly could to have a better chance of beating Neige Leblanc. It was going well, as Neige Leblanc had yet to arrive (although, it would be awhile or anyone non-related to NRC to arrive).

Vil continued on with his task, until it was noon, when Yuu was to come over and see them. Everyone had their reservations, him especially, knowing that Yuu had recently gone through a surgery. No doubt they were still dealing with the aftermath of it all. Yet, Yuu pushed- stating that they wanted to see them perform, as a way to keep their mind from the events that had led up to the surgery. With that said by the dorm prefect, no one, not even Vil, could deny Yuu’s request. 

So here they were, being told off by a staff member that only staff can enter the area. 

“The potato and monster are our staff. I have handed them the staff pass.” On cue, Yuu holds up their staff pass, albeit weakly. Vil didn’t comment on it, knowing that Yuu was still recovering. 

The unnamed staff member quickly apologizes, allowing Yuu and Grim to enter.

“Thank you, Vil,” Yuu gives a small bow of appreciation. 

Vil turns to face Yuu, who was smiling happily, their eyes seeming to sparkle and their smile rather adorable. Vil could feel the happiness radiate off of them, influencing him to smile as well. At least, he thought, they were doing much better than the previous night. 

“How brave of you to show up as the last one, Manager.” 

Yuu’s smile became a tad more devilish, their former self unearthing a little bit more. “Well, I did get caught up with Prefect Riddle on my way here, Prefect Schoenheit.” 

“Are you enjoying the festival?” Vil shifted his body, focusing more on Yuu. Their presence gave them a sense of calm. It was only now did Vil realize how much he missed Yuu, despite meeting them just a few weeks ago. 

“Yep! Seeing what the other club’s had to offer was pretty neat.” 

Before Vil could ask a question, Rook showed up, smiling as usual. Grim, who was unnoticed until now, made a comment about the amount of people outside the venue, as the rest of the team gathered around Yuu. The conversation continued, about the VDC and how their performance would go. Vil was pleased to know that they still had confidence, after all, it would be key for the performance. 

Yet, before it could go any further, the chatter was interrupted by a dreadfully sweet voice. 

“Vi-kun?”

_ It was Niege. Oh how wonderful.  _

“I knew it! It was you!” Niege came closer, Vil distraught by his appearance. He could hear the ‘potatoes’ talk behind him, making mostly comments about Niege. He could feel his blood boil, annoyed by Neige’s appearance. He only served as a reminder that Vil was not the fairest of them all. 

Forced into a conversation, Vil complied and reluctantly replied to Neige’s statements. It ended rather quickly when he had to go upon the stage for the rehearsal. He couldn’t steal a glance from Yuu, but he walked upon the stage nonetheless. He’ll steal their breath away, he was sure of it. 

They performed, the rehearsal going very well, the group managing to capture the attention of all. The staff sang their praises, one even asking for an interview, and another asking for a recording. Once consenting to the video, everyone could see the amount of likes and views skyrocket the moment it was uploaded. 

As everyone was scrutinizing their performance, Vil walked off to the side, alone. Pulling out his phone, he said, “Oh, Mira, Mira, tell me.”

His phone vibrated, the automated feminine voice ringing out, “Yes, what would you like to search?”

“Now at this moment, who is the most beautiful in the world?”

“ “Beautiful” Number of No. 1 mention, Account… The search result on the WEB regarding this is…”

The robotic voice paused for a moment, Vil patiently waiting for it’s response. 

“It’s Vil Schoenheit,” the robotic voice rang. Vil widened his eyes, surprised by the results, no doubt aided by the sneak peek of the rehearsal. Yet, he was not displeased, rather, he let out a small chuckle, very much  _ pleased  _ by the results. Finally, at last, he was  _ number one.  _ He was, 100%, the fairest of them all. 

Words couldn’t describe the immense joy that Vil had felt right then and there. 

“Alright, next! The representatives of Royal Sword Academy, please standby!” 

Niege and his friends went up the stage, and began to perform. Vil’s happiness was short lived, seeing how everyone fawned over the sloppy performance. The performance captured all of the hearts of the staff, a swelling hatred taking hold in Vil’s gut. The staff began to ask many questions as soon as the students from the sword academy were done. It was obvious that they were enamoured by their rather uncoordinated performance, yet it had its own charm that had captured their hearts. 

Vil knew this all too well. 

Vil stared at Neige as the scene unfolded before him, as Neige answered the questions. ]

“Vil… Vil?”

Vil snapped out of it, turning to Rook, “Huh…?”

“What’s the matter? You’re pale, are you unwell?”

Vil shook his head, “I’m quite alright, there is nothing to worry about.” He let out a sigh, “This wasn’t worth a watch, I’ll be heading back to my dressing room.”

Vil left the scene, Rook and the rest of the team looking at his disappearing figure with great concern. As that happened, Grim watched the Ramshackle prefect’s body still, their eyes becoming glassy. 

“Yuu?” Grim pawed at the prefect, garnering the attention of their friends. 

Yuu’s eyes returned to normal, as they clutched their head, “Ah…. this…”

“Yuu-san, are you alright?” Epel gave a worried glance, fiddling with their hands. 

“Are you hungry?” Grim climbed onto Yuu, their claws digging into the fabric rather harshly. Yuu weakly brought their arms up in order for Grim to settle into their arms, giving the troublesome cat a smile. 

It took some time to dispel their friend’s concerns, as a loud voice boomed to let everyone know it was lunch time. Quickly, Yuu followed to where Vil had vanished, entering the stone halls quietly as they could. Yuu still held onto Grim tightly, as they complained about the fact they were not getting lunch. 

Passing through, they noticed a broken phone, as they finally reached where Vil was. Hiding, Yuu could hear a conversation happening, between Neige and Vil. Yuu could practically hear venom sweetly dripping from Vil’s voice, as he offered Neige a beverage. 

_ A poisoned apple cider, by the looks of it.  _

Yuu stared, their body freezing up from the realization. Fortunately, there was someone to intervene, Rook coming through and taking the beverage away from Niege, much to the astonishment of Vil. 

Rook urged Neige to run off, and he did, as Vil simply stood there, bewildered, Yuu still hiding away. Just as Rook was about to take a sip of the poisoned drink, another person intervened, slapping the drink from Rook’s grasp. 

“YOU CAN’T!” 

Kalin stood over the shattered glass, Rook and Vil now noticing the presence of Yuu and Grim, Kalim huffing from his previous actions. 

Yet, their actions didn’t calm the rage that was flowing through Vil’s veins, as Yuu simply remained quiet as the conversation continued without their input. The poisoned juice began to move, the air becoming thick with darkness, 

Yuu could see Vil unfold, hearing Rook’s warnings of Vil’s unique magic as Yuu heard the tragic words that had spilled from their soulmate’s mouth.

_ “Please… Don’t look…! Don’t look at me with such eyes! Why?! I just wanted to be the most beautiful in the world, and yet… I’m unsightly! Ugly! Unfitting!” _

Vil could feel despair overtake his emotions, his mental state deteriorating as he felt the harsh changes that befall upon his body. He was never beautiful, why did he ever think of that? Why did he put all that effort to be number one, even though he knew he’ll always be overshadowed?

Everyone stood in horror upon the realization that Vil was going through an overblot, as they tried to calm him down. Yet, their voices never reached Vil’s ears, the cursed vapor making it too unbearable to tolerate, forcing everyone’s bodies to freeze and remain where they were, as Vil’s voice bounced off the walls as he explained the effects of the curse, though his thoughts were elsewhere. 

Fate had other plans, however, as Jamil swooped in with the magical carpet, saving them from the curse fully taking effect. With the few remaining strength, everyone got on the flying carpet and swiftly left the hall. 

The outside didn’t fare any better, the sun’s light blocked by the cursed mist, not a single soul to be seen. Absolutely deserted, fortunately. The mystery had been answered by Jamil, saying that he had used his skills to convince everyone to leave the area, having a bad feeling about what was to come. 

Not a moment later did Ace, Deuce, and Epel return, to tell everyone of what they had experienced. They had managed to get any loiters away, the mist covering as soon as they finished the job. 

It was only a minute later did Vil emerge in his overblot state. His emotions were haywire, spiraling out of control. Standing proud, he started to attack his team, his negative emotions making his magic stronger than ever. 

The group decided it would be best to fight Vil in his overblot state and the ink-like creature behind him- at least, until reinforcements came. 

Yuu had to keep a distance, something of which deepened the pain that Vil felt deep inside his gut. Vil let out a loud exclamation of his beauty as everyone got into position to battle the oveblot. 

It was a tedious battle, each magic hit taking more and more out of everyone, except for Yuu as they kept hidden. So long it was, that it came to a point where everyone was panting from exhaustion, just about to give out, hopeless. 

“Bet the Limit!” 

Deuce launched his unique magic, shocking everyone, including Vil as his overblot was brought to an end. Memories came flooding into Yuu, and as before, like with every overblot, it was those of Vil. 

Memories of his childhood as a child actor, how he was bullied for playing as the bully of the main protagonist. Of how he was always, without exception, casted as the villain. Yuu could feel their heart throb from the pain from the many years of being ignored in favor of others. 

Vil dropped to the ground, his body making a loud thud as it came into contact with the ground. The shadow that once loomed over him was gone, taking its place was a single, dark gem. It was both Rook and Yuu who had rushed to Vil’s body, everyone taking the opportunity to catch their breath after the long, exhausting fight. 

“Vil… Oh my beautiful Vil,” Rook grabbed ahold of Vil’s body as Yuu peered over, their eyes watery. “Please open your eyes.”

Vil groaned, pressing his hand against his temple as he tried to recollect what had happened. Yuu gushed over, their cries loud and tearful. 

“You had us all worried!” 

“Yuu, careful, you’ve recently came out-”

“Oh, like I care, Rook!” Yuu silenced him, looking back to Vil as he clutched his head even harder from the excess noise. 

Kalim came over, too, in tears as he sniffed, “I’m so glad,” a hiccup, “Vil! Please don’t worry us like that!”

Everyone fussed over Vil as he tried to get his bearings. It took a few minutes of everyone’s chatter did Vil piece together what had happened, as Epel made a comment, remarking his overblot as a tantrum. 

After some more chatter, the group brought up a rather good question: how were they going to fix the area? 

Vil’s overblot had caused great damage, the entire stadium in shambles. 

The question hung in the air as everyone began to panic. The VDC will become an absolute disaster should they be unable to fix the stadium in time. 

As luck would have it, their savior came in the form of the Malleus Draconia, of which had become friends with the then-energetic Yuu. The moment the all-powerful fae had entered, bypassing the cursed barrier that Vil has brought up earlier, all eyes were on him as Yuu called him by Tsunotarou, eliciting shocked responses from all. 

Yuu gave a full rundown as what had happened, as everyone either listened or did their own thing. Vil sat next to Rook on the broken stage, a gnawing envy eating away at his stomach. He only recognized the emotion, but could not place a finger as to  _ why  _ he felt such a way. 

Malleus, now having a better grasp of the situation at hand, used his magic to fix the entire area, stating that Vil would owe him. Hearing that, Vil furrowed his head in confusion. 

With a simple phrase, Malleus returned the stadium back to its original state, clean and free of debris. 

Yuu continued to talk with Malleus, still calling them Tsunotarou despite now knowing their true name. The envy seemed to grow in Vil’s stomach as he saw the exchange, averting his eyes and turning back to Rook. 

It soon came the time to perform, everyone getting ready for it. Vil was still in pain, although he hid it that no one, outside of the team of course, could tell that he was injured to begin. 

The actual competition was harsh, each team giving their all. The music was loud, and everyone cheered for each team. There was a strong tension in the air from the competitors, yet there was a tinge of hopelessness, as everyone knew it would be either NRC or RSA who would win. This did not deter the competitors from giving their all, however, and all gave their best. 

The voting then came, the audience tense themselves as they voted for what they thought was the best group. No one said a word, the only audible thing being the instrumental music blasting throughout the stadium. Yuu clutched their phone in anticipation, drops of sweat forming at the top of their forehead. Grim was of no help, their body heat only making it worse for Yuu. It didn’t help that soon after their friend’s performance was done, Vil had fallen as Rook called for some cooling spray and bandages. 

Malleus sat next to them, their presence only bringing a small sense of comfort, Lilia carefully explaining to Malleus on how to vote, Silver and Sebek nearby, calm and collected. 

The announcer came upon the stage, everyone now paying attention to them. The person held out an envelope, their voice replacing the music that once was heard. 

“Oh my! The difference between first and second is by one vote!”

Yuu felt their headache becoming worse at the fact, already feeling the dread that, perhaps, their friends and Vil did not win the competition. 

“Royal Sword Academy!” 

Yuu could already feel the tears starting to form in the corner of their eyes, their arms pressing harder against Grimm’s small body. 

“Hey! Watch it, I ain’t no stress ball, Yuu!”

Yuu looked down, and their worries eased, if only slightly. “Sorry, I’ll give you some tuna, okay?”

Grumbling, Grimm remarked that he best receive twice the amount than usual to compensate for the harsh squeezing. 

Yuu could hear Neige’s voice amongst the sudden chatter, as he and the dwarves took the stage once more. Near them, Yuu also heard the voices of their friends as they expressed their astonishments, surprised at the entire outcome. 

As being near the stage, due to being the manager for Vil and his group, Yuu had perfect access to the entirety of what was happening. 

The words that had come out from Rook surprised them- voting for RSA? His vote likely being the tiebreaker? With this newfound information, Yuu felt a swell of emotions, all negative, yet their mind was blank as well. They didn’t know how to react, and certainly Vil did not either. 

Despite their obvious loss, Neige came over to the group, speaking his truths to them, stating how the performance was something that only they, Vil and company, were capable of. As expected, everyone was speechless, unsure of how to quite respond to such praises. 

Although, the next thing that Neige had brought up was… quite unexpected. Rook being a Neige fan was certainly surprising, Yuu’s anxiety washing away as it was replaced with that of laughter. 

Neige then encouraged Vil to dance with him, the crowd in an uproar at the sight of the two holding hands. Vil, albeit very reluctantly, danced, keeping up a professional charade through it all. 

  
  


The VDC then came to an end, Yuu quickly went backstage to meet up once again with their friends. Everyone was fine, though solemn from their loss. Vil was affected the most, still reeling in from the effects from the overblot, as well with Neige’s words. 

Neige did have a point, but it still felt rather… odd, to day the least, to hear words of comfort from someone you would consider as a rival. 

“How are you faring, Vil?” Yuu asked softly, their eyes half lidded, as if they were to fall asleep then and there. 

“I’m all fine, Yuu,” Vil answered, hiding his injury. “No need to worry.” 

Yuu’s eyes turned to a glare, their harshness causing Vil to flinch. “Now, listen, you,” Yuu spoke in a low tone, “I didn’t get surgery to remove these damn flowers to live for you only to tell me that you’re fine. You’re obviously not, Vil.  _ Spill _ . Tell me what ails you.”

Vil only let out a small chuckle at Yuu’s statement, although it was not like he didn’t appreciate it- he truly did, it was just that he didn’t believe Yuu would be so aggressive about it. Yuu’s glare only became colder, as Vil let out a cough. 

“Well, if you truly must know,” Vil leaned back on the wall, “It does hurt, but no need to worry. It’s not something that I can’t handle. 

Yuu sighed loudly, shaking their head. “I’ll come by your room later on to give you something, alright? Once this festival ends for the day.” 

“Hm? May I ask, what would it be?” 

“Just something small, you’ll see,” Yuu glanced around, “Well, I don’t want to steal you from everyone else,” a small laugh, “So I’ll see you later Vil, please take care.”

Yuu gave a small bow, and then went off to meet with Ace and Deuce, already easing their way into their conversation. 

Vil felt the envy come back, although small, as he watched just how Yuu conversed with their friends. Vil didn’t realize that Rook had tried to talk to him until the hunter in question began calling his name out various times. 

“Mon ami, are you fine?” 

“Ah, yes. I am, why do you ask, Rook?”

Rook’s worried expression was enough for Vil to understand, that he had been acting off, and truly, who else better to notice than his friend of two years?

“Roi du Poison, you have not been acting like your former self since what had happened. Is there anything that you need?”

Vil shook his head, appreciating his friend’s words. Rook may have been a secret Neige fanboy, perhaps like Neige even more than him, yet Vil knew that the friendship between the two of them was genuine. “Thank you, but there is no need.”

  
  


“Now, let us enjoy this festival, there is much left to see, is there not?”

  
  


0000

  
  
  


The dorm was calm, the sound of jazz playing quietly in the background. Of course, the source of the jazz came from the ghosts as they fooled around in the dorm. 

And true to Yuu’s word, they were outside of Vil’s room, a small pot of pink roses and yellow daffodils in their hands. Knocking against the wooden door, they waited. 

Vil opened the door, the young man still dressed as neatly as ever. 

“Good evening, Vil.”

Vil smiled softly, and replied as softly, “Good evening to you as well, Yuu.” He noticed the flowers, and raised a brow in confusion. These were the same flowers that had grown inside Yuu’s lungs… 

“May I ask, are those for me?” Vil didn’t quite know what to do with such flowers, much less with the burden of the knowledge of their origins. 

“Yes,” Yuu replied, their voice having a certain sadness to it, “they are.” Yuu pushed the pot into Vil’s hands, as the receiver awkwardly held the tragic flowers. 

“Are these not the flowers that caused you your problem?” 

“Yes,” Yuu half-lied, “They are.”

“Then why?” 

Had these been normal flowers, Vil would have gratefully taken them with hope, yet these flowers, as you my dear readers know, are not normal flowers. These were flowers born from love that was not known nor requited… 

At least, at the time they were. 

Oh, had the gods not meddled enough with their fate?

“Because,” Yuu managed to get out, “They represent my feelings for you. Literally.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Vil stared down at the flowers, wondering as to how they could represent Yuu’s feelings, if literally. 

“These grew because of my certain feelings, and now,” Yuu began, “they live in physical form. No longer do they live inside me, those feelings, so forcibly taken out.”

Vil could only listen to Yuu, unsure of what to make of their words. 

Yuu continued, “So please, take these flowers. They won’t die, not as long as my feelings for-”

Yuu choked on the word, then coughing. Alarmed, Vil placed the pot inside his room and then he hit Yuu's back to help. Once the cough had subsided, Yuu weakly pushed Vil’s arm away from them, flashing them a sad smile. 

“Yuu…?”

“I’ll be fine, I suppose I should be resting. You as well,” Yuu warned, “But I guess I can’t really chastise you for that, huh?” 

“True, we both have our own faults, I suppose,” Vil chuckled. 

“As I was saying. As long as the feelings I have are true, the flowers will persist. They won’t die, at least, not like before.”

“What do you mean?” Vil gave Yuu a puzzled look. Not like before?

“These flowers would have died should I had felt another emotion at the time, but since I didn’t feel it, or well, receive it, the flowers grew until it became a serious problem,” Yuu sighed, “Honestly, I’m pretty sure I won’t ever feel those feelings again, at least, not if I replant the flower seeds.”

“Why in the name of the Seven would you do such a thing?” Vil couldn’t understand, but ignorance is bliss, as one would say. 

“For love.” 

Those words, those two words, brought Vil’s expression to one of shock. 

“Of… love?” 

“Yes, of love,” Yuu glanced downwards, avoiding Vil’s eyes, “My world, we have our patron gods. The one that oversees our city is that of love. Tragic love, as one may say,” they hoarsely laughed, “Our city is known for being the one where one may experience love so easily, yet the catch is that such love may turn out to be tragic. I would go into detail as to why, but I’m afraid,” a yawn, “that it would be a story for another day.”

“I see…”

Still not meeting their eyes, Yuu then said, “I only wanted you to be aware. Please, I know you may not love me in return, but I ask that you take care of these flowers. That’s all.”

Without a response from Vil, Yuu turned and left, their footsteps echoing throughout the hall as Vil contemplated their thoughts. 

Vil, slowly, closed the door, quietly. He picked up the pot, walked, and sat on his bed. The flowers were as beautiful as ever, the smell of cleaning agents gone, as if they were never there. Who knew that such flowers would represent such a thing. 

It took a moment for Vil to realize and fully comprehend Yuu’s words. 

_ Love.  _

Why, of all people, had Yuu given them the flowers? It couldn’t be because they had loved him, right?

Surely, that’s not why? 

Vil gasped loudly, as he felt his injuries starting to flare up. Foolish, he was, not realizing it earlier. Why now, of all times, had he fully realized his feelings? All the envy, the need to call out for Yuu, the concern,  _ everything.  _

Yuu loved him. And he, loved Yuu. 

Yet, Yuu didn’t have the privilege to feel such emotions, do they? For it was the flowers that were the physical representation of their love… 

  
  
  


Truly, he was ever so foolish. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still have so much to do.... apologies is there are still some missed mistakes, for both Raindrop and I are still somewhat inexperienced. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and comments and kudos are all appreciated.


End file.
